Raindrops
by CourtneyCanI
Summary: I thought I could hide it, be mean and just avoid her when I could. Today was my breaking point. Will she come after me, and will we both get soaked out in the rain? Or will Little-Miss-Perfect reject me and leave me to pick up the broken pieces of my heart?
1. Out in the Pouring Rain

"Jade! Jade, come back! Wait a minute!" Tori shouted. '_Ha, like I'd listen to her..._'_  
_  
"Just shut up, Vega!" I shouted back behind me. I noticed she hadn't stayed in her earlier position of being right outside Beck's trailer, she was running after me. Why would she take the time to run after me?

"Stop running and just TALK to me!" she yelled again, and I thought about stopping. The actual thought of '_Jade, stop and think_' flashed through my mind. I quickly shook my head, and tripped over a rock that was in the way.

Landing on my face, I sat up and moved my hand over my face, checking for cuts or scrapes. Yep, there were a few scratches here and there, and one big cut underneath my left eye. '_Dammit, now she's going to catch up to me. Might as well stay put. Maybe I'll trip her or something..._' I thought as she made her way over here, stopping right in front of me.

"J-Jade, here," she said, and leaned down close to me, pulling out a band-aid from her back pocket and opening it,"you've got a cut underneath your eye right there." she continued, and put the band-aid over my cut. She was too close to me, and she was what I was running away from in the first place. My feelings...for her.

"You think I don't know that, VEGA?" I snapped, and got up brushing off my legs.

"Tell me what's going on! We were supposed to hang out at Becks', and you ran-"

"Look, VEGA," I said, "no one told me you were going to be there."

"Why wouldn't you want me th-there, Jade?" Tori started, "I thought we were friends?"

"You thought wrong, Vega." I said, smirking. She was so wrong. I wanted to be so much more than just her friend. I wanted to be the one she called girlfriend. I looked over at Tori, and she sniffled.

'_Why is she sniffling? Is she going to cry? No way she was-_' I thought, and then what I thought was going to happen, happened.

"Wh-Wh-Why do you h-huh-hate me, J-J-Jade?" she cried, "All I whu-want is t-t-to be your fr-fri-friend."

'_Shit, it's the waterworks. I can't stand tears._' I sighed. "Stop your blubbering, Tori." I said, and she looked up at me, her chocolate-brown eyes wide.

"Yuh-you just c-c-called me T-T-Tori." she whispered.

"Well yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "now stop this stupid crying thing. Just go back to Becks' trailer and watch movies with the gang, okay? Maybe," I continued, angrily gritting my teeth at the thought, "Beck will decide to make his move on you tonight."

"Is this what this is about? Beck and I? Look Jade," Tori said, and made her way closer to me still, grabbing my wrist lightly, "I could never do that to you. I don't like Beck like that. We're just friends."

"He can be pretty persuasive." I said, thinking back to the night where he got me to get back together with him after we broke up that last time. I didn't want to because I was in love with Tori, and I knew Beck and I would just continue to fight until we finally broke it off again, for like the tenth time.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I don't like him, okay?" she said, and tried her best to smile at me. I frowned.

"That doesn't." I said, stating the obvious. So she liked some other guy? That's great, that still meant that I didn't have a chance with her.

"And just why not?" she asked, "Now you can have Beck to yourself."

"I don't want Beck." I said, and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and I remembered that the weather guy this morning said it was going to thunderstorm tonight. Another reason I didn't want to come out here to Beck's stupid trailer anyways.

"Well, if you don't want Beck, why would it matter to you anyhow?" Tori asked me.

"It just does." I said, not wanting her to push me any further. I felt a raindrop; it was going to start to rain soon. With my luck tonight, it would start pouring.

"Tell me, Jade. I'm your friend...well you're my friend, at least," she said, "I want to do all I can to help you."

"Stop doing that." I said, feeling another raindrop on my head, "Stop being so caring even though I treat you so bad."

"I can't do that." Tori said, "It's just the way I am. Maybe you should stop treating me so bad." she finished with a smile.

I frowned back at her again. "I can't."

"And just why can't you?" she asked.

"If I don't treat you like crap, I'd-" I started, and didn't finish, remembering that no one, especially Tori Vega knew about my feelings for her. The end of my sentence was simply too much information.

"You'd what?" Tori asked.

"Just drop it," I said, the rainfall now getting to a light mist.

"No, Jade, tell me." she said, her grip on my wrist back again.

"JUST DROP IT, OKAY?!" I shouted, and wrenched my arm out of her grip as a crack of thunder ripped through the air. We both winced. It started to pour.

"TELL ME, JADE!" she shouted over the rain.

"FINE!" I shouted back in defeat. It was going to get out anyways, even if I had to wreck her wedding somewhere down the road. Now I didn't have to wreck the youngest Vegas' wedding, because I screamed it over the rain. "IF I DON'T TREAT YOU LIKE CRAP, I'D LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"

"WHAT?" she shouted over the rain.

'_Just what I thought... wait, the way she said 'WHAT' wasn't scared, or angry. I think she just couldn't hear me over the rain._' I thought to myself and snickered. Then the half-Latina's hand was in my own, and she was leading me near a tree.

"VEGA," I shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?! YOU NEVER GO TO A TREE IN A STORM!"

"NOT THE TREE!" she shouted back, and a little past the tree we were underneath a gazebo. Not one of those flimsy ones you buy at the store, but an iron clad gazebo. We were soaking wet, but the rain couldn't get us under here, yet it was still loud. "What were you saying?" she said loudly.

"I can't not be mean to you..." I said, and looked away, out at the rain that seemed to be letting up a little, "because if I wasn't mean to you...I'd love you too much."

"L-luh-love me?" Tori asked, completely taken off guard. "J-Jade, you l-l-love me?" she asked. That sent me off the edge. I knew what she was going to say already...

_' "I'm sorry Jade, but I'm not into girls. I'm not gay. I don't like you," she'd say, and I'd be reduced to tears. The love that I spent most of my time thinking about, most of my time being horrible to, to hide my feelings from her for almost two years would just turn me down. I couldn't take that rejection.' _I thought, and before I knew it, I was getting wet again. I was running from her, again, only this time I was bound to get pneumonia out here in the pouring rain.

"WAIT!" Vega shouted over the rain, "JADE, WAIT!"


	2. At Home

I didn't want to hear it. Her stupid words of comfort as she explained to me that I just wasn't what she was 'looking for', or that she wasn't into girls. Well, I wasn't into girls either, until I met her...Actually, I still wasn't into girls. Just Vega, that stupid half-Latina angel with her stupid melodious voice.

"WAIT!" she shouted over the rain, "JADE, WAIT!"

I blocked her out and ran straight for my house. It was only a few streets away. I ran with my hands over my eyes, keeping the harsh rain from blinding me. My pearphone started to vibrate in the front pocket of my pants, and I ran onto someone's porch to get out of the rain so I could see who it was. Í looked at the screen and gritted my teeth. I hit the answer button grudgingly.

"What do you want, Beckett?" I asked him, wanting to get this conversation over so I could get off this lady's porch before she come out and yelled at me or something.

"What did you do to Tori?" Beck asked, and my eyes opened wider with surprise.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do to Tori?'" I asked him. "I didn't touch her. Why do you ask?" I asked him, wondering if Tori was okay.

"She's just sitting here, sobbing 'Jade' into one of my pillows." Beck said. "We can't get anything out of her, she's not talking to us. Not even André."

"It's none of your concern, Beck." I said, and hung up the phone. I stuck it back into my pocket ignoring all the other calls I was getting from Beck. I ran home and started banging on the door. My little brother answered. "Go to bed, you little freak," I said, grinning at him. He grinned back at me and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

"Jadelyn West!" my mother said from the kitchen, "Where have you been?!"

"Sorry mom," I said, shutting the door on the storm and walking into the kitchen and smiling at my mother, " I did what you told me too."

"You finally told that Lori girl-" she started.

"Tori mom," I said, smiling at my mother's forgetfulness, "her name is Tori Vega."

"Yes, that Tori girl. What'd she say?" my mom asked, and then looked over at me, frowning. "Why are you wet?"

"Well," I started, explaining, "I left her out in the pouring rain."

"What? Why?" she asked. "I thought you were in love with this girl?"

"I am. So in love, I was afraid to face her rejection." I said. She started talking again, and I cut her off, not meaning to be rude, "Mom, I know what you're going to say, but I'm cold and wet, and I'd like to get changed."

"Alright honey," she said as I went down the stairs into my basement bedroom, "Come back up for a little hot chocolate!"

I smiled. My mother had been through a lot, all of her years of living. My father, a drunk non-loving son of a bitch had beat her when they were younger. Being my kind, forgiving mother, she forgave him time and time again, and they had me. Even though my mother got beaten every time she stood up for me, she kept doing it. I was ten when she had Gavin, my younger brother. Then he found a yoga instructor and left us for her.

"Even after all that, you're still smiling, mom..." I whispered to myself as I slipped on my black pajamas. I walked back up the stairs with my pearphone in my hand, it was still vibrating with calls.

"Honey, just answer it." my mother said as she poured me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do I have to?" I asked her, whining.

"Yes, or you're grounded Jadelyn." she said, grinning.

"Dammit..." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you just say?!" my mother asked, taken aback at my cussing.

"N-nothing mom," I said, taking my hot chocolate and phone in the other room. I hit the answer call button once more, and was surprised by the voice on the other end.

"J-Jade?" Tori's voice broke over the phone.

"T-Tori...uh..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"Jade, we need to talk about this." Tori said with a sort of defiance.

"Talk about what?" I asked, trying to pretend like I didn't just tell Tori I loved her.

"You said you loved me...out in the rain." she said, repeating what happened.

"Well, you already know what happened! What do we need to talk about?" I asked her.

"Everything!" she said, and I could tell she was close to tears.

"No. I already know what you're going to say," I started, and then used my 'fake Tori' voice,"_Jade, I just don't like you. I'm not gay, and you're a freaky goth chic._" I said, with hurt in my voice. I knew that's what she was going to say. It had to be. Why would she waste her time with me?

"Jade, that's not-" Tori started, but I cut her off, turning my hurt and sadness into anger.

"Just...stop talking." I said coldly, "Look, Vega, I've got to go." I said, and hung up the phone. I tossed it to the side of me, on the couch, and sipped on my hot chocolate, waiting for the tears to come. When they finally did, it was like a waterfall.


	3. Getting What I Want

"Jade? Jade, come on! Get up! It's Saturday!" my little brother shouted from the top of the stairs. I was in bed, and my mug that had once been filled with hot chocolate was sitting on my nightstand.

"What's so special about Saturday?" I asked him, going to the end of the staircase.

"Today's the day you promised that you'd take me to the park!" he shouted excitedly.

"What? When did I promise that?" I grinned, and he smiled back.

"Last week, Jade! Come on! I wanna go!" he said, and then stuck his tongue out at me.

"It stormed yesterday!" I protested, "Won't it be all muddy and gross?" I asked him.

He grinned a toothy grin and I noticed he was missing a front tooth. "Exactly!"

"Eww! Well," I shouted, moving over to my bed, "I'm not cleaning you up when we get home!" I finished as I put on some park appropriate clothing. I put on my dark jeans and my black tee, and my black jacket over that. I looked at my pearphone, and right when I unlocked it, I got a call from Cat. I hit accept call.

"HI!" Cat shouted over the phone.

"Cat! Not so loud! We're on the phone! You're right next to my ear!" I said angrily.

"Sorry Jadey," she said, "by the way, what are you doing today?"

"Sorry Cat, I can't hang out today. I'm taking Gavin to the park, and then I've got a lot of homework to catch up on." I said, moving my eyes to the one-act script I still had to write.

"Oh. Well that was all I needed. Thanks bye!" she shouted, and hung up.

'_All she needed? What the hell was she planning?_' I thought to myself. '_Actually, it's probably just Cat being Cat. It was her, after all._'

"JADE! COME ON ALREADY!" Gavin shouted, and I smiled and grabbed my car keys and stuck my pearphone in my pocket. I climbed up the stairs and waved goodbye to mom, then got into the car with Gavin. I'd already ran home from the park in the pouring rain last night, and I did not want to walk there. My legs still hurt.

"Jade, were you okay last night?" Gavin asked me, and I turned my head to look at him as we pulled out of the driveway.

"What?" I asked him, pulling out onto the street.

"It's love, isn't it?" he asked me, and I started laughing.

"You're only seven," I said, and he smiled at me with his goofy missing toothed smile. "What do you know about love?" I asked him. He straightened up in his seat and sat confidently.

"I've got a girlfriend! Her name is Riley." he said, smiling even broader,"I know all about love."

"Oh you do, do you?" I asked him, smiling right back at him. After ten minutes, I parked, and got out. I looked to the gazebo and remembered yesterday.

_**'I'D LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!' **_ran through my head. I still can't believe I said that.

"Jade! Will you push me?!" Gavin called out from over by the swings.

"Sure." I said, and went over to him. As I started pushing him, I saw someone I knew of fondly getting out of the car in the parking lot. The half-Latina got out of her car and waved goodbye to who I had guessed to be her sister. She in our direction, saw me and smiled, making her way over here. She had on dark sunglasses.

"Gavin," I said, and looked back over to Tori, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." he nodded, and I made my way over to the gazebo. I kept my eye on Gavin the whole time. It was making me nervous, so I called him over here, and told him to go play on the bench next to us.

"J-Jade." Tori started, but I cut her off.

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing wearing sunglasses on a dark cloudy day?" I asked her.

She moved her glasses down a bit to reveal puffy and red eyes. "I've been crying." she said.

"Well I can see that." I said in my usual sarcastic tone.

"And I'm here because I need to talk to you." she said, and I looked away.

"Talk about what?" I asked her.

"Love." she said, and smiled at me. What? Why was she smile back at me.

"I thought you said you liked someone." I said, and looked over to where Gavin sat, talking to some other little boy.

"Yeah, I do." Tori said. "They're mean, and cruel, and they love scissors, and hate the color yellow, and the word 'Panties'," she said and I cringed. "They've got beautiful black hair with purple streaks, and icy blue eyes, and an eyebrow ring..."

"Why on earth do you like me?" I asked her.

"I never said it was you," she said, grinning.

"Don't tease me Vega." I said, and I grinned back at her.

"Yes, Jade I like you. God knows why," she said, and I made a hurt face, "but I do."

"Well...what does this mean?" I asked her.

"What do you want?" she asked me, and rubbed her eyes.

"I want you." I said, and she grinned.

"Well I want you too." she said. "I think we should do what we want." Tori said, and scooted closer to me on the bench. I put my arm around her shoulder. "I want a girlfriend."

"So do I," I said, grinning as I kissed her cheek, "and Jade West always gets what she wants."


	4. Screw Homework

I smiled as we drove back home. Tori Vega, my new girlfriend sat in the front seat, smiling over at me and looking out the window, while my little brother sat in the back, napping. I know I told Cat that I had to do that one-act script, and maybe Tori could help me. Cat would be of no help whatsoever there.

"Is this like...a date at home?" Tori asked, blushing.

"I was hoping you'd help me with my homework." I said, and she sighed.

"Oh, you're SO romantic, Jade." she said, mocking me.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe I won't take you out later." I said, and parked the car. "Oh, by the way," I said, and grinned devilishly at her while getting my brother, "you're meeting my mom today."

"Wh-what?" she asked me, now afraid. "Isn't that a little too soon?"

"What, do you expect me to just shut you up in my room and not have you meet her? That's so rude." I said, and picked up my brother and carried him in to the house, Tori trailing behind me. I laid him down on the couch, and my mom muted to television. She looked over and saw Tori, and I smiled.

"You...are you Tori Vega?" my mom asked, getting up to stand one on one with my girlfriend. Tori nodded shyly. "It's nice to meet such a lovely young woman."

"Th-thank you, Mrs. West." she nodded and blushed.

"Well," my mom said looking over to me, "you did pick a cute one. Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Thanks mom." I said, and took Tori's hand. We intertwined our fingers as I led her down the stairs and into my room.

"Jade...your room is so...dark." Tori said as she made her way over to sit on my bed. "I mean, your locker at school is pretty dark, but whoa."

"I'd like to have you notice that my room doesn't have scissors glued anywhere." I said.

"Okay, what is this one-act you have to do?" Tori asked, and looked over at my pile of schoolwork on my desk.

"Someone's in a rush to get things done," I said, and got up and grabbed my script writing notebook and the assignment.

"I just want to get this over with so WE can do stuff." she said, and grabbed the assignment paper.

"What stuff are you talking about?" I asked her, and her face went red. I blushed and sat down next to her. "Okay, let's not get TOO ahead of ourselves, Vega."

"I'm your girlfriend! Why are you calling me Vega?" Tori asked.

"It's like a pet name." I said. "It's cute."

"Whatever you say, West." she said, and started reading the paper.

"WHOA," I said, and grabbed her hand, "sorry babe, you CANNOT call me that."

"Why not?" she asked, squeezing my hand. "You used mine."

"Be a little creative here!" I said, and she laughed.

"And you think Vega's creative?" she asked me, and I kissed her forehead.

"Damn right it is," I whispered, "plus, I've been calling you that for like two years now. Mine has seniority."

She let go of my hand and pushed the homework aside. Then she pushed me back down on the bed. I figured I knew where this was going to go, and I didn't want to stop her. It was still only Saturday. I could wait and do my one-act tomorrow. Instead of kissing me, like I thought she was going to do, she pinned me down by sitting on my stomach.

"Well...I need to think of something then..." she said, and put her hands under her chin, like she was in deep thought.

"Why are you sitting on me?" I asked her. She wasn't that heavy, in fact I felt that for a girl her height, she should weigh a little more; so I didn't care that she was sitting on me. I was just a little weirded out and disappointed.

"Because I can." she said, smiling devilishly. I was about to grab her hand and pull her down to me, but I stopped mid-pull because I noticed how pale my skin was compared to hers.

"Wow. I'm really pale," I said, and she giggled, "maybe I should get like one of those spray on tans."

"No!" she said, and kissed her way up my arm to my shoulder, "I like your pale, vampire like skin."

"Eww. Now I really have to. I hate that movie so much." I said, and grinned at her.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Tori asked, and she sat back up.

"It's so cheesy, and vampires aren't supposed to SPARKLE," I said, and tried getting her off me. "they're supposed to catch on fire."

"Yeah but..." she said, and I hushed her up this time with a kiss. Her lips were soft, and glossed. This was nothing like kissing Beck. This had passion that had been stored up, this had the feeling of wanting. Kissing Tori was almost...like a magic of some sort.

I pulled away, pushing her completely off me and on the other side of my bed, and got up, getting my homework from the floor. I set it on my nightstand, and Tori grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed by my waist. I smiled.

"You just kissed me." she said, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, Vega I know." I said, "Who are you, Catherine Obvious?" I asked her, making fun of her for her word confusion on that very hot day. Tori had worn a two piece that had looked incredibly sexy.

"Hey!" she said, noticing that I had made fun of her. "Anyways," she continued, "that's not what...I mean...why did you stop?" asked.

I didn't have one clear reason. I had two. Whenever I kissed her, I couldn't stop comparing her to Beck. Even though I didn't like Beck anymore, he just kept coming up. I didn't know what that meant, but I really didn't want to be reminded of Beck right now. Secondly, I didn't want to give in to the magic. She would've broken me down into a softie.

"Is that all you want our relationship to be based on?" I asked her, laughing.

"No...but I mean...that was awesome." she said, and I looked at her.

"It was 'awesome'?" I asked, laughing.

"You're a good kisser." she said, and she tried to kiss me again. I dodged her attempt and tickled her. With her laughing, I felt on top of the world and I knew if we started kissing again, I'd just think of Beck. I needed to talk to him, so I could finally give in to the magic that was Tori Vega.


	5. I Hate Monday

It was Monday, and I hated Monday. It was just a useless day that no one liked. I walked into Hollywood Arts with one purpose today. To find Beck and talk to him. If we talked about things, the next time I try to make out with my girlfriend, he shouldn't come to my mind. I didn't want him to; it was annoying.

"Jadey!" Cat screamed when she saw me, and ran up to me. Before she could hug me, I pushed her away, growling.

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!" I shouted, and she cringed back.

"B-but no one's here yet." she said, and I still frowned.

"Just don't make it a habit," I said angrily, and she smiled again.

"So, where's Tori?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Why should I know?" I asked her, wondering if Tori had told anyone yet.

"Well, she told me! You're her girlfriend! Shouldn't you know where she is?" she said with so much enthusiasm. I don't understand where she gets it from, she's so tiny...

"Shhh!" I said, and smacked her, "No one else needs to know about that yet."

"Well why not? You two look extra cute!" she said, and I smiled.

"You really think so?" I asked, and she nodded. "Okay. You can tell whoever you want." I said, grinning. She smiled back at me.

"Yay!" she yelled. "Oh, hey Tori!" she said, and I looked behind me. There she was, the beautiful angel that I now called my girlfriend.

"Vega!" I shouted, and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and made her way over to where we were.

"She's your girlfriend and you still call her Vega?" Cat asked as Tori came up next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist, standing next to me.

"Exactly!" Tori said, "that's what I said!"

"Oh come off it!" I said, and André walked in. We were standing around Tori's locker now, but her arm was still around my waist. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I grinned back at him.

"What's going on here?" André asked, "Tori's arm around Jade? What is it, opposite day?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," I said, and his eyes widened, "why shouldn't her arm be there?" I asked him, smiling.

"Whoa!" He shouted, "No way!"

"No way what?" Robbie asked, walking in through the doors at the right moment.

"Tori and Jade are going out." André said.

"Well, good luck to you two," he said, and moved his eyes over to Cat.

"Thanks Robbie," Tori said, and I grinned. I turned around and surprised her with a kiss. She smiled while kissing me, and that drove me crazy. Yet, there Beck was again, in the back of my mind. I broke away abruptly, and Tori frowned.

"What?" Tori asked, and I ignored her.

"Have you seen Beck today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was in the Black Box Theatre," André said, and I nodded and left the group to briskly walk there.

"Jade! Wh-" Tori called after me, but I turned around and cut her off.

"Tori, this is something I need to do. Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise." I said, and she smiled at me. I returned to my walking pace, and when I got to the Black Box Theatre, I saw Beck. He was up, center stage, just sitting there with his head in his hands. "Beck?"

He looked up, saw me and smiled painfully. "Hey there."

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him, "Class is about to start."

"I'm just not feeling it right now, okay?" he asked, like he was asking me if he could skip class. More like he was asking me to skip class with him. I shrugged and nodded, and sat down next to him. I realized that we could be nice to each other and get along. He looked really low, so I decided to keep my snarky remarks to myself.

"What's your deal?" I asked him, letting go of my bag and letting it drop to the floor.

"I just..." he said, and looked away. That really pissed me off. We had once been at the point of telling each other everything, and now he wasn't telling me what was bothering him. Even though I was in love with Tori, I still cared for Beck.

"Don't 'I just' me. Tell me what's wrong." I said, and I remembered back to the day Tori had followed after me, saying she did so because we were friends. I wanted to be Becks friend. I wanted to help him, I didn't like seeing him like this.

"I know I made a mistake." Beck said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Care to elaborate?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

Looking me deep in the eyes, he started explaining. "I know...I made a mistake with us."

"Oh really?" I asked him sarcastically, and he smiled. "I'm sorry Beck, I really am. I still love you. I'm just not IN LOVE with you." I said, and he frowned. "Speaking of," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag, "whenever I kiss my girlfriend, I think of you."

"Didn't you just say you weren't in love with me?" he asked me, laughing feebly.

"I don't know what this feeling is. I know for sure I love her," I said, turning around to face him, "but I can't get you out of my mind. I keep comparing her to you."

"Well who's winning?" he asked, with a smile. He clearly thought he was.

"She is." I said without laughing at the expression that covered his face. He looked hurt.

"Who is she, by the way?" he asked.

"Tori Vega." I said, and his mouth dropped open.

"I didn't think Tori had it in her." Beck said, and he came closer to me.

"Had what in her?" I asked him.

"The ability to put up with you. I thought I was the only one who could." he said with a charismatic smile. I smiled back.

'_No Jade!_' I thought to myself, '_You love Tori! Victoria Vega! Not him! He's trying to make you fall for him again! You don't want it! You want to wrap your arms around Tori, to feel her touch your hand, your waist. You want to kiss Vega!_'

"Beck I-" I started, but before I could finish, his lips were on mine, and they were rough. Nothing like Vega's, but this was familiar. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't make an overwhelmingly hard struggle to get out of his grasp either. I was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Two things broke me out of it. A loud crack of thunder and the sound of someones' feet running in the other direction.

I pulled away from Beck, and kicked him so hard in the stomach he doubled over and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. It was a good thing I decided to wear my work boots today. I looked over and saw the familiar shape of Tori Vega running out of the theatre, and I swore at myself. I let Beck sweet talk me again. I followed my girlfriend down the hall and outside into the rain, wondering if everything we did was going to be associated with raindrops falling out of the sky. This is when everything seemed to happen...


	6. Giving Into The Magic

"Vega!" I shouted over the rain, hoping she'd at least turn around. Nothing. She kept running out of the Asphalt Cafe now, and into the street. She was blindly running across the street, and I prayed right there that she wouldn't get hit by a car. Once I got to the street, I looked both ways and sprinted across. She was still ahead of me quite a ways.

"Tori! Stop running!" I shouted again, and she finally stopped. I'd been chasing her for about a half an hour, we were both soaked, and we were about six streets away from the school. Everything with this girl made me run in the rain, I was either running after her, or running away from her.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, shakily and uncertain.

"You're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I follow you?" I asked her.

"I wasn't your girlfriend a few minutes ago." she said, hurt and looking down.

"Yes you were, you idiot," I said, and grabbed her hand. She wrenched hers out of my grip after a second. "I was just being a... a..." I started, and couldn't bring myself to find a word to describe myself.

"A wazzbag." she said softly as the rain let up into a mist.

"Yes...I was being a wazzbag." I said slowly, seeing if that would make her break out into that signature smile of hers. It didn't.

"You cheated on me, and we haven't even been going out for a week!" she shouted.

"No...I mean...I don't know what that was." I said, and thought over it. I wanted Tori, and I didn't want Beck. Yet, I kept thinking about Beck when Tori and I were kissing, and I didn't try my hardest to break away from him when he assaulted my lips earlier.

"You don't know what that was?" she asked, laughing in self-pity. "You said you thought about him when we kissed. Every time we kissed. That's why you pulled away earlier, isn't it?" she asked angrily. This was the first time I'd seen Tori Vega cry out of frustration. It was all my fault, too.

"I mean, yeah, but Tor!" I said as she turned away from her, "I don't want to kiss him. I don't want to make-out with him. I don't want him to be my 'first'," I said, hoping she would get that and I wouldn't have to spell it out for her, "and I don't want to eventually grow old with him and get married and have kids and all of that stupid crap WITH HIM." I said, knowing that what I said was true. It was our Senor year. After this, we were going to be chucked out into the world with no crutch. Tori was my crutch, she was the one I wanted to be with.

"Wh-what?" she asked me, turning around with tears in her eyes.

"You heard me!" I said, still heated from that mini-speech I just gave. "I don't know what this feeling is that I have towards him, but it's nothing like the feelings I have towards you. Forgive me, please!"

"J-Jade...I-" she began, getting choked up.

"Don't make me run in the rain anymore! I don't like it. I want you to be by my side and watch the rain fall with me!" I said, cutting her off, "You know, in a safer place, like the front porch of my house or something..." I said, and that caused her to start laughing. After a minute, I joined in with her, and she closed the distance in between us with on stride of her long legs. She hugged onto me, and I knew I'd won.

"Al-alright, Jade." she said, and looked up at me smiling, "but no more funny business."

"I promise, Tor," I said, and kissed her. Both of our lips were wet from the rain, and that caused a bit of sliding at first. I grabbed her securely around the waist, and she interlocked her arms around my neck. That made our lips stop moving so much. I pulled away smiling, and Tori frowned.

"Were you thinking of Beck again?" she asked, her arms still around my neck. I grinned, knowing that he wasn't on my mind once while I kissed my girlfriend. Whatever tie that was, I had just severed it.

"No, I wasn't." I said, and slid on of my hands in her back jeans' pocket, "You're the only thing on my mind." I finished as she blushed. She leaned up and kissed me again. I grinned while kissing her, and she smiled in return.

'_I had finally given into the magic of Tori Vega, and it wasn't even raining.' _I thought, and then it started pouring again. We both laughed and ran, holding each other's hand with our fingers interlocked, to the closest diner.


End file.
